


Go to hell

by Beachday



Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachday/pseuds/Beachday
Summary: Sam's time is up. Is it?





	Go to hell

In the split-second before the escaped soul rammed the antique sword through my chest, I realised, that this might be the night this Reaper would finally go to hell. Then blinding pain wiped out any thoughts. Everything went black and the fires of hell started to burn in my chest, spreading through my body, ripping me apart. Horrifying screams from ruined voices echoed in my head. Something heavy was holding my trembling body down. A familiar, sad voice said.” That’s not how I wanted it to happen, Sammy” And then were was nothing.


End file.
